josieamberfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Josie Amber
Welcome! Feel free to leave me messages on here :P I am Josie Amber, the founder of the wiki, but most people call me Josie :D Welcome to my talk page and if you have any questions or need any help feel free to come here and leave me a question <3 :D Hey!!! Omg hey! :D I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 19:07, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Uh, whatevs XD i joined an hour ago and i have more badges than chu I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 19:16, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Pssh, I love earning badges xD I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 19:22, October 8, 2011 (UTC) You should! I'll categorize it so I can earn a badge :D I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 19:25, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Mkay :D I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 19:30, October 8, 2011 (UTC) <3 <3 <3 [[User:Mrodd|'I'm Hugable']] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk']] 19:40, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Badges I love badges, yes i do! I love badges, how about chu??? :D I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 00:35, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh, please, 12 is so not enough xD I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 03:04, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Teddy is a trend setter. xD I just awweeegggeeaaagghhhaed 18:05, October 9, 2011 (UTC) YOU WILL LOSE >:( I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 00:10, October 10, 2011 (UTC) DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YOU WILL NEVER DOMINATE THE TEDDY BEAR I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 01:28, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Can I be an admin. ;) jk. xD Just hi. Love, Logan ♥ 00:15, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. :D Do you like my new siggy? :D Love, Logan ♥ 00:24, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks again! :DDDDDDDD Also, I love how you never changed your icon. It's so epic. xD Love, Logan ♥ 00:29, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Seriously? Wow! xD Anyway, I'm writing a story on my user page. It's called Living Wild I have like three characters only. I'm trying to think of more. Love, Logan ♥ 00:39, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Then i would. ^^ Love, Logan ♥ 00:50, October 12, 2011 (UTC) OMG, no problem! :DDD Love, Logan ♥ 00:55, October 12, 2011 (UTC) XD Love your siggys! :) I enjoy trying to earn badges, too. You have your own wiki! :D Okay, I'm jealous! :P jk :D Thanks for the invite. :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 14:53, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Howdy hi back!! I love that your wiki is pink. <3 Fluffy's here! :D Cool! Badge addiction can be kinda severe, huh? I'm sort of trying to get my 30 days of contributions badge on one wiki. I really like that pretty pink jewel in the middle of the badge. I got my green one for 15 days. Nice. :) Nice hearing from you! :D JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 07:14, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Thought I'd say Howdy again! I miss you, dudette! Hope you're having fun in school and wherever else! Are you writing any stories here? Any about cats? Any named Skittle? xDD I love TD Fantasy! I'm glad you're reading it too. Well, cya! :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 05:43, March 3, 2012 (UTC) I completely understand about your not posting your story until you know you like it. And that wallpaper behind your page is GORGEOUS!! I'm going to have to click on it when I'm done writing this. I think I might try to earn my 60-day badge here, if you're all right with that. I won't have really anything to say, but at least I'll be keeping up with your story, when you post it. Speaking of posting, I'm hoping to have Gull's Speech up tomorrow, if you have any interest in it. It'll appear on my blog, when I finally do post it. Thanks for being so much fun!! :D JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 06:20, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Thank You, your wiki looks cool. :D Nate LMAO what do you mean? :o I am Jo, be very afraid! 02:08, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Just curious, would you like to possibly be in my still being written Sharks' Tale? I've got to come up with some aquarium worker names, and am enjoying using wiki-friends names. If you would like to show up in my story, would you rather be a marine-type animal or an aquarium worker? What kind of marine animal or type of worker? I'm looking forward to your answer! ;) Thank you! I just realized, .... you could also be an intern on TDI. Short role, that, but still. x) Jay JLOMAny good or kindness I can show to any human being, let me do it now, for I shall not pass this way again.-Author Unknown 06:27, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Gid is 6 feet tall, has straight black hair with some graying on the temples, has brown eyes, and he likes dark-colored or gray clothes, generally. I'm 5'3", have curly brown hair, blue eyes, and I prefer light and sometimes bright clothing colors. He's a meat and potatoes type of guy, and I'm more of a fruit and veg gal, although I love to eat meat sometimes. We both love to read, and to do intellectual things on occasion, for instance puzzles in the paper and brain teasers. We both enjoy classical music, and I enjoy easy listening, light rock, and 1950's and 60's music, too. He takes sports and nature pictures, and I take flower and nature pictures. We both enjoy playing video games together. That's how we met in college! ;) We both had parents that stayed married and loving their whole lives. We both skied when we were much younger, and swam, too. Ummm.... Ask anything else that you'd like to know, and I'll answer! :) Well, probably. :P xDD Jay JLOMAny good or kindness I can show to any human being, let me do it now, for I shall not pass this way again.-Author Unknown 05:44, June 1, 2012 (UTC) You're very welcome, Josie and Zac!! :D That's adorable that you're including us in your story! :) Jay JLOMAny good or kindness I can show to any human being, let me do it now, for I shall not pass this way again.-Author Unknown 01:34, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I completely understand, and they're all down. We've got a chat here, now! :D I don't want this wiki becoming an internet download site, either. :) Jay JLOMAny good or kindness I can show to any human being, let me do it now, for I shall not pass this way again.-Author Unknown 03:28, June 7, 2012 (UTC) I've accidentally loaded a picture with some people on it, and I can't figure out how to delete it. It's not on my photo page, but I can't find a way to delete it from the wiki memory, either. Any chance you could do that? Thanks!! And I've made you a bit more badge crazy, too, if that's possible!! XDD Thanks for putting captions on your pics! :) And I hope to see you earn your pretty little gems soon, too! :D Jay JLOMAny good or kindness I can show to any human being, let me do it now, for I shall not pass this way again.-Author Unknown 19:19, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks oodles!! :D I had thought I was on the computer photos when I clicked on that, but I was on the 'wiki upload' photos, which have exactly the same screens! xDD Whoops! Massive thanks, again! :) I actually went through my camera and deleted several pics I had stored there, too. I'm down to 35 or so, of family and friends, plus a few flowers, now. :) Jay JLOMAny good or kindness I can show to any human being, let me do it now, for I shall not pass this way again.-Author Unknown 23:41, June 7, 2012 (UTC) What happened to Chat? It's gone! Jay JLOMAny good or kindness I can show to any human being, let me do it now, for I shall not pass this way again.-Author Unknown 01:54, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Interesting. I just signed back on, and there's a blank rectangle where a little seagull picture used to be. That was Chat, and it said, start a chat. Now it's just a white rectangle with an edit option right next to it. (I've been kickbanned. ;( jk jk xP) I have no idea. Maybe if someone else is having problems too, you could uninstall and reinstall it. Hmm.... *sigh* :P Jay JLOMAny good or kindness I can show to any human being, let me do it now, for I shall not pass this way again.-Author Unknown 02:44, June 8, 2012 (UTC) What's also strange is that I used to just move my cursor over my badges, and a pop-up would tell me what the badge's name was. Now I don't get that either. I'm wondering if I hit something wrong while I was trying to delete my photo. I don't think so, but maybe. My profile still says I'm an admin, so I didn't accidentally demote myself. :P *sigh* xDD I doesn't know. Jay JLOMAny good or kindness I can show to any human being, let me do it now, for I shall not pass this way again.-Author Unknown 02:51, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I decided to check on my badges screen to see if I could determine what was wrong, there, and I can't even get into the "see all" on the badges section. No matter how many times I click it. Maybe there's something wrong with the wiki, instead of my userpage. Hmmm... Well, if it doesn't fix itself by late tomorrow, maybe I'll ask around. Unless you have some ideas? Jay JLOMAny good or kindness I can show to any human being, let me do it now, for I shall not pass this way again.-Author Unknown 03:02, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I just puttered around on the admin site for a bit, then went to wiki activity, and now I've got Chat back. If you understand this adminning thing fairly well, you might want to make sure I didn't do anything unwanted on the Admin site. :P Thanks! :) Jay JLOMAny good or kindness I can show to any human being, let me do it now, for I shall not pass this way again.-Author Unknown 03:13, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Maybe the problem was on my end, but everything is working correctly again for me. You're awesome! <3 I see you've become a Curator like me! We're having an epic badge war!!! :D Hooray, badge addiction!! ;) I was away today at a friend's house, and we had a blast! I hope you've had a fabulous day, too. :) Talk to ya laterz! :D Jay JLOMAny good or kindness I can show to any human being, let me do it now, for I shall not pass this way again.-Author Unknown 04:55, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Whoops! You're a Designer, just like me, I meant. :P xDD I think Curator is the next badge. ;D Jay JLOMAny good or kindness I can show to any human being, let me do it now, for I shall not pass this way again.-Author Unknown 04:57, June 9, 2012 (UTC) I was just noticing that I've been your talk page person for a while! My pretty pink line is decorating a lot of your talk page!! xDD I mostly came here again to mention that I have to change your character name to Amber, since I have another name similar to Josie. I'm hoping you don't mind. :3 I'm also thinking I might post another chapter tomorrow. It still won't have you in it yet, but at least you know you're written in already. And of course, you and Zac are good guys! :D Jay JLOMAny good or kindness I can show to any human being, let me do it now, for I shall not pass this way again.-Author Unknown 05:27, June 9, 2012 (UTC) I just read your message to me, and I've run out of cool photos, unless I take pictures of some of my personal artwork. I probably will, but there are only a handful that I'm willing to post, so unless something truly epic happens for me, which I very much doubt, I will never reach 500 photos. I'm pretty much out of cloud, animal and flower photos anyway. And I've posted all of the vacation photos I'm going to. So 500+ total photos is probably all this wiki will really ever have. xDD Now I'm pretty much just working on my pretty little gem badge again. ;) But my massive photo upload was great fun! And I've been able to share my favorites with you. :) And I've loved seeing yours, too! :D Jay JLOMAny good or kindness I can show to any human being, let me do it now, for I shall not pass this way again.-Author Unknown 05:39, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks!! That's really sweet of you, and I'll post them sometime. I have one pastel that I truly adore, but the rest are just artwork from high school. They're okay, but nothing special. At least that's what I think. The pastel is from high school, too, but it took me about 3 weeks to finish, and everyone was 'Wow!' about it, including me. It's from a raccoon photo. Anyhow, sweet dreams!! :) Jay JLOMAny good or kindness I can show to any human being, let me do it now, for I shall not pass this way again.-Author Unknown 05:44, June 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm working on your character in my story, and I'm wondering if there's a particular type of song, like romantic or rock-and-roll, that's your favorite. Also, do you happen to have a favorite song? Or songs? With understandable words? Thanks! Your aquarium worker self wants to keep the fish happy and calm because she cares about them, and offers them some of her favorite music during the day. This helps keep them from being so bored, and they manage to learn the English language from them. :) Toodles! Jay JLOMAny good or kindness I can show to any human being, let me do it now, for I shall not pass this way again.-Author Unknown 02:16, June 12, 2012 (UTC) I went to Teddy's talk page today to see if she was out of school yet, and suddenly saw that she's blocked! :O What's up with that!? My first guess is that Kevvy blocked her when he was causing so much havoc, but now I need to use my adminly skills and see if she is allowed to be unblocked. First, who blocked her? Next, if it was Kevvy, I'll unblock her. If it wasn't Kevvy, well, we'll see. So if you see this message before I figure out how to use my powers, do what you like and leave me a message? :) I've got a camp challenge in 10 minutes. Thanks! :) Jay JLOMAny good or kindness I can show to any human being, let me do it now, for I shall not pass this way again.-Author Unknown 00:47, June 13, 2012 (UTC) You may have already known this, but JoFan blocked her for intimidation/harrassment. I'll leave any further action/inaction to you three. Jay JLOMAny good or kindness I can show to any human being, let me do it now, for I shall not pass this way again.-Author Unknown 00:55, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Congrats to your older brother!! And I figured you already knew about the block. I was simply surprised was all. :) Jay JLOMAny good or kindness I can show to any human being, let me do it now, for I shall not pass this way again.-Author Unknown 03:27, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Friends! I have decided to maul your talk page when you can't check it to bother you BWAHAHAHAHAHHAH Plus, I had deja vu just right now. Anyways, I love chu very much and you be epicsauce. :3 THREE HUNDRED SEVENTY THREE DAYS LEFT JOSIEKINZ :D <3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 Talk page assault complete. >:D :3 Bye. Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 06:45, July 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm a Robertkinz!! :) No worries on missing me on chat yesterday! We had an awesome chat last night all the same! xD ;) Jay JLOMAny good or kindness I can show to any human being, let me do it now, for I shall not pass this way again.-Author Unknown 01:28, July 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm actually not aware of who the Robertkinzes are. :3 I only said that because I am in the "Area for Roberts Only....Well, only Robertkinzes :3", so I figured since I was in this area, I was by default a Robertkinz! :) Jay JLOMAny good or kindness I can show to any human being, let me do it now, for I shall not pass this way again.-Author Unknown 04:28, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for signing my friends list! :) I was hoping someone would notice it someday. xDD Jay JLOMAny good or kindness I can show to any human being, let me do it now, for I shall not pass this way again.-Author Unknown 03:30, July 21, 2012 (UTC) *posts here, even though he is not a Robertkinz* FUCK DA POPO "It's coming!" '-' "That's what she said!" 17:29, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Leave me a Message :D Badges O.O Sorry about all the random editing... I just wanted to be ahead in the badge thing... in my last four editing days... I've went from the bottom, to tied with number three. >.>-- [[User:TDALindsayfan1|'When the moonlight']][[User talk:TDALindsayfan1|'brightens up your evening,']][[User blog:TDALindsayfan1|'you must']] 00:12, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for telling me your story is complete. :) It's fun, and a good story. Jay JLOMIf you'd like to win but think you can't, it's almost certain you won't. ... -Author Unknown 21:18, December 30, 2012 (UTC) For the badge We found dove in a soapless place 05:06, January 17, 2013 (UTC)